I don't get it
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Tony is baffled by an article he sees in a magazine and he wants a woman's opinion on what he reads. Kate/Gibbs duh


**Disclaimer: **Only using them for entertainment... Will put them back unharmed as soon as I am done.

**A/N: **Just a bit of background on this. I have a boss at work who is a dead ringer for Gibbs. The only thing he can't get right is the smirk and the head slap. Anyway I think he's really cute in the Gibbs sort of way. However my friends think I am absolutely insane for thinking someone like him is 'attractive'. They can't seem to fathom how a relatively young girl can think a more 'mature man' can be attractive. And so a discussion started and this came of it. This was the real dialogue, got it down in an hour. Hope it amuses you as much as it did me...

* * *

I Still Don't Get It

Tony sauntered into the bullpen without a care in the world after he had disappeared for a two-hour lunch with some blonde neither Kate nor McGee knew or bothered to remember. As far as Kate could remember this was the fifth woman Tony had taken out to lunch in three days. It was not as though they had a lack of cases to solve or paperwork to file, or anything of that sort; it was just strange how he always found a way to make it for a lunch date when they had all been swamped with work.

As he strolled toward his desk, he pulled out a magazine from one of the inside pockets of his jacket. Kate merely rolled her eyes when she saw the glossy cover of the magazine. It was so like Tony to find the one magazine with a picture of a woman wearing almost nothing and clearly leaving nothing to the reader's imagination. She knew better than to ask him anything about it knowing that he would take great pleasure in telling her all about the human anatomy of the woman in great detail, a task he loved doing more than anything else in the world.

He settled down at his desk and began on the paperwork that was cluttered all around him. It looked like it would take him forever and a day to complete all of it, but after his two-hour disappearing act Kate was feeling less than sorry for him. She glanced in his direction and saw that instead of concentrating on the reports in front of him, he was still immersed in reading the damn magazine. McGee kept his nose buried in his paperwork, not wanting to be caught by Tony and bullied into finishing the senior agent's paperwork.

The sound of the elevator doors swishing open on their floor broke the steady silence they were still sitting in and a very hyper Abby came bouncing into the bullpen, with what looked like the results of a thousand tests Gibbs had probably asked her to run. "Hey, guys, where's the silver haired fox?" she queried when she saw his desk was the only unoccupied one. She made her way to it, sat down in his chair, and made herself comfortable.

Kate looked up from her monitor to her friend who was now sitting in their boss's chair. When Tony or McGee did not protest about Abby's choice of seating arrangement Kate decided not to make an issue about it. Besides – the only person Gibbs did not want sitting at his desk was Tony who always seemed to mess up the order of things on the boss's desk. "He's still up with the Director," Kate informed Abby and tried to continue with the paperwork that seemed never-ending.

She was distracted by the look on Tony's face and as she glanced around the bullpen, she noticed that she was not the only one; Abby and McGee were looking weirdly at Tony too. "What's on your mind, sex machine?" Abby was not a person to let an opportunity go and she was not shy to ask the questions either. "You look like you have the world's problems on your shoulders, Tony!" Abby giggled as she saw his expression turn from bad to worse in a matter of a few seconds as he paged through the magazine.

"Maybe you and Kate can shed some light on how women in this day and age think," he said slowly. "I don't understand what makes a beautiful, young, sexy woman marry or be interested in a man that is older than her, and no I'm not talking about a two or three year difference I'm talking about like a big age difference," he continued holding his hands far apart showing them just how big the age gap was.

This statement caused Abby to giggle harder and McGee to finally look up from his paperwork. He knew asking Abby about this was a waste of time as Abby had gone out with lots of 'different' men and she once claimed to date an older man so she could get movie discounts and she believed dating older men was a sign of maturity. He needed to know something but only asking one female person's opinion was not going to help him. He needed at least two different people who preferably did not know each other from anywhere.

It was just his luck, he supposed, when Abby spotted two of the newbies stepping off the staircase that led from MTAC and walking toward the bullpen. "Hey, Ashley, I have the results of the powder residue you asked me to sample," she said to one of them as she held out a sheet of paper in Ashley's direction. Ashley walked up to Abby and Tony was up from his chair in an instant.

"Hey, Ashley," he gave his famous broad smile that showed a perfect set of pearly whites in his mouth. Kate merely rolled her eyes in his direction. "Why don't you ask your team-mate to join us in a quick question and answer session?" he said to her. She was obviously charmed by him and within two minutes both the girls were leaning against Gibbs's desk and Tony was sitting on his desk facing them.

"Hi I'm Tony, that's McGee and Kate," he pointed in their directions respectively and said, "and you people have already met Abby," he finished. The two girls had not stopped giggling and it was slowly driving Kate insane. It was as if they were from a different generation altogether but in truth they were more or less three or four years younger than Kate was. Still, she wondered how much of a difference a year in age could make.

"Okay here goes," Tony had finally decided to start his session." Who would you rather date, Matthew Fox or Wentworth Miller?" A fit of giggles escaped from the girls and they said "Wentworth Miller" in unison. "Okay Richard Gere or Tom Cruise?" "Tom Cruise," was the second choice. "And last but not least George Clooney or Paul Walker?" he asked them. "Paul Walker," they were giggling again and Kate just shook her head in response.

Abby saw this and decided to ask her opinion on the men she would have chosen and why. "Matthew Fox, because he has more substance and less body art, Richard Gere because he does not jump on other people's couches announcing to the world that he's found someone to love and he has style and finally I would date George because his hair is nice and he has the best smile," she finished.

McGee immediately saw the pattern in Kate's choice and was on the verge of asking her about it when he saw Gibbs come up to her and stand as close as he could, and Kate leaned back into him. Clearly, there was more than just the boss-subordinate thing going on between Kate and Gibbs. Tony was still gesturing wildly and talking at a fast pace when the back of his head was met with a resounding slap. "Won't happen again, boss," came the automatic reply and Gibbs had to smile at it.

Abby's wide, dopey grin and McGee's shocked facial expression caused Tony to turn around and see what was going on behind him to make his two co-workers react the way they were doing so. He was left speechless too, when he saw what they were looking at; Gibbs was standing next to Kate with his arm wrapped securely around her waist and her hand placed firmly against his chest, under his shirt both of them smiling naughtily.

"Some things are like wine, DiNozzo… Better matured with age" was all Kate said as Gibbs led Kate out of the bullpen and into the elevator.

"So… better matured with age, eh?" Gibbs asked when the doors of the elevator were tightly shut and Kate merely gave a shy smile and brilliant blush as an answer to his question.

* * *

So there you have it. 

tell me what you guys think

and thanks to my beta once again for correcting all my mistakes.

have a good week

hellraiser


End file.
